


don't wake me

by poetictragedy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a run in with a Djinn and finds himself in his own dreams, where he's completely wrapped up, and content with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't wake me

Dean walked through the hallway of the warehouse; silver blade in hand as he looked through the windows of various doors. The Djinn was there; he could feel in in his blood, his bones, and in his heart he knew that he would find the damn thing soon. The only sound that filled the hall were Dean's soft breathing, meshed with the soft pad of his boots hitting the concrete floor.

The hall opened out into a foyer, and Dean stepped into the middle of the room; eyes surveying every inch of wall, floor, until his eyes stopped on two unmoving bodies strung from the ceiling. Dean's breath caught in his throat as he ran over to the bodies - two young females that had roped tied around their wrists, dangling from the ceiling.

"What the.." Dean breathed, moving a hand to run a finger along the IV that was stuck into one girl's neck. Just before he could pull the needle out, Dean felt a hand on his shoulder, his body being turned around; eyes landing on a man, covered in tattoos.

The man didn't say a word; just held onto Dean with one hand that was now gripping his bicep, while the other moved toward his forehead. The Djinn wore a ghastly grin as he pressed his palm against Dean's forehead; his eyes shutting just as the hunter's.

Dean couldn't feel the hand pull away from his forehead; nor could he feel himself being dragged across the floor, or the feel of rope wrapping around his wrists. He was in his own world, locked in his own dreams; thoughts, fantasies flooding into his mind, until one came into focus.

* * *

 

Dean was laying in bed, a sheet hanging loosely off of his hips, and an arm laying across his chest. The arm pulled Dean closer; his body colliding with something warm, velvet-soft, and he moaned at the touch, turning his head on the pillow. With a deep breath, he opened his eyes, blinking his eyelashes a few times before his gaze fell on the person beside him - Sam.

"Sammy.." Dean breathed, his hand running along Sam's biceps; fingertips dipping into the grooves of his brother's muscles and his entire body shuddering. The body next to him stirred and a hand started running up and down his side slowly, causing him to shiver.

"Dean?" It was Sam's voice, and Dean gasped for air; his fingers coming to a halt on Sam's shoulder, his eyes wide. When Dean didn't say anything for a minute, Sam propped himself up on his forearm and opened his eyes, looking at Dean with a small smile.

"Sam.." Dean sighed, bringing his hand to Sam's face, cupping in gently as his younger brother laughed, head nodding against Dean's touch. Swallowing hard, Dean pursed his lips and ran his other hand through Sam's hair; touching it, feeling it, even  _pulling_ it to make sure Sam was real. When his brother yelped against the tug, Dean threw his arms around his neck; pulling himself closer to Sam, tears streaming down his face.

"You're acting like I'm going to disappear any second." Sam mumbled as he pulled Dean into his arms and rolled onto his back; pulling Dean on top of him. Pulling away slightly, Dean let out a broken chuckle and shook his head, straddling Sam's lap as he lifted a hand.

"Just happy to see you.." Dean whispered, brushing his fingertips along Sam's forehead, pushing his bangs back, eyes locked on his younger brother's. Nodding, Sam slipped his hands onto Dean's hips, the pad of his thumb rubbing tiny circles on the eldest's hipbone, causing him to sigh.

"You've seen me all night, Dean." Sam pointed out, moving one of his hands up Dean's stomach; splaying his fingers against the tanned skin. Dean shook his head, chewing on his bottom lip as he ran his fingers over every inch of Sam's face; taking in a shaky breath.

"I know, I just love  _seeing_ you; touching you, you know…" Dean's cheeks burned hot as he looked down, eyes locking on Sam's fingers, that were traveling up toward his chest. Shivering, Dean shut his eyes and let his fingers run down Sam's jaw until they dropped to the base of his neck; pressing against his throat softly.

"I love doing all of those things," Sam whispered as he sat up underneath Dean, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips, "and so much more." Smiling against Dean's lips, Sam gently nipped the bottom one; his palm running along Dean's chest, rubbing it lightly.

A small noise - a mixture of approval and pleasure - came from Dean's throat as he kissed Sam back; his lips greedy, working hungrily against his brother's. Dean breathed deeply through his nose, parting his lips as he slipped a hand up, and into Sam's hair, gripping it gently.

There was a groan, deep from Sam's chest, as he rolled the two of them over; pressing Dean against the bed as he hovered over him, hands on either of his sides. Pushing his hips against Dean's, Sam's tongue snaked between the other man's lips; pressing against his tongue roughly.

Dean let out a groan, muffled by Sam's mouth and wrapped his legs around his brother's waist; pulling him tightly against his body. Their mouths pulled from one another and Sam dropped his head, placing small kisses along Dean's collarbone, smiling when he started moaning.

" _Sam_." Dean moved his hips up, bucking them against Sam in an effort to get friction; to have  _something_  sliding against his throbbing cock. Getting the hint, Sam ground his hips against Dean; their covered cocks sliding against each other, which gained Sam a sinful noise from Dean's mouth.

"Sammy.." Dean whimpered, moving his hands to either side of Sam's face; holding him in place as their eyes locked together. Sam panted, studying Dean's eyes carefully - the green in his eyes seeming even darker, his pupils lust-blown. "I want  _you_  to make love to me, please.."

Swallowing hard, Sam nodded and leaned in; catching Dean's lips in a soft kiss before he pulled away and straightened up. Dean dropped his hands to Sam's hips, pushing the waistband of his boxers down with the heels of his hands. Sam did the same thing with Dean; his hands moving down between them, grabbing the thin fabric before it was sliding down his brother's skin slowly.

The entire time, Sam kept his eyes on Dean; watching as he opened his mouth, tongue darting out and grazing his lips slowly. Eventually their boxers went flying over the edge of the bed; Sam settled between Dean's spread legs, hands on either of his thighs.

"You sure? We've… never done this." Sam chewed on his bottom lip as his hands glided up and down Dean's smooth skin, watching as he nodded. Breathing deeply, Sam repeated the gesture and leaned over the side of the bed, rummaging around on the floor for the bottle of lubricant.

After a minute, Sam straightened up and popped the top on the bottle; pouring the thin liquid on his fingers. He left the top open and handed the bottle to Dean before pulling his hips up; setting Dean's thighs on his own before moving his hand down. With one finger, Sam rubbing Dean's entrance slowly, rubbing the lube all over it before barely pushing the tip of his finger in.

"Ah…" Dean winced, shutting his eyes and taking his bottom lip between his teeth, hands gripping the bed sheet. He was tight - Dean knew  _that_ much - but he didn't care, all he wanted to do was feel Sam inside him; feel Sam lean over his body, hot breath hitting Dean's skin as his cock slid inside of him.

As Sam slipped a second finger in, Dean breathed deeply, allowing his body to relax against the strange intrusion. Soon Sam could slip his finger in and out, without Dean wincing, and pushed the second in; biting his lip as Dean cried out, hands bunching the sheets.

"It's okay." Sam leaned in, pressing a light kiss to Dean's stomach as he pushed his fingers in, each centimeter making Dean writhe and cry out even more. When Sam's fingers were in until the last knuckle, he kept completely still; waiting for Dean's whimpering to subside before slowly separating his fingers, feeling Dean's muscles stretch slightly.

Slipping his fingers out, Sam kept scissoring them; listening to Dean's breathing hitch just before he'd let out a moan, twisting his body and arching his back, panting heavily. Sam smiled and pulled his fingers out until just the tips were inside; separating them for a few seconds before pulling the digits completely out.

"Ready?" Sam asked as he held out his hand, eyes on Dean as he handed him the bottle of the lube and nodded, swallowing hard. Biting his bottom lip, Sam nodded and poured some lube on his cock; stroking it slowly to get it slick, before pushing the top down and throwing it back onto the floor.

Sam moved his hands to Dean's thighs before he bent them over his shoulders; maneuvering himself so that he was lined up with Dean's ass. He shot another look at Dean, who nodded and closed his eyes, hands gripping the bedpost behind his head. Swallowing hard, Sam pressed the head of his cock against Dean, a loud moan filling the room as he kept pushing in; feeling Dean's muscles wrap around his shaft.

Letting out a long, low moan, Sam pushed until he was completely inside of Dean; his hips pressing against Dean's ass as he allowed him to adjust. When Dean told him to go on - with just a moan, more or less - Sam slid out slowly; pushing himself back in a bit faster.

Dean twisted against Sam; arching his back and contorting his hips in ways that Sam had  _never_ seen before, which only made him throb deep inside of Dean. When Sam pulled out, Dean let out several noises, one after another, which caused the youngest Winchester's head to spin.

"Dean.." Sam panted out; feeling Dean's muscles clench around his cock as he slid out, only to slam himself harder into Dean. There was a cry from Dean's lips, one of pleasure and pain, that sounded  _wonderful_  to Sam, nonetheless, and he kept pushing into Dean; his body tingling and tensing slightly.

"Sammy.." Dean cried out, moving a shaky hand to Sam's stomach; nails digging into his skin and causing him to cry out. Sam's body trembled slightly; his balls tightened and his knees felt weak as his orgasm crept up on him.

"Gonna come…" Sam groaned out, leaning forward and propping himself up over Dean, his lips pressing against Dean's jaw gently. A couple more thrusts and Sam was moaning loudly and falling against Dean; their chests pressing together as Sam's orgasm took over.

After Sam calmed down, he slid out and fell back on his heels, sitting between Dean's legs, eyes roaming over his body. When Sam's eyes fell on Dean's cock he leaned in; lapping his tongue against the head as he wrapped a hand around the base.

"Oh fuck… Sammy." Dean moaned, bucking his hips up against Sam's warm tongue, writhing on the bed as he felt a shock pass through his body. When Sam stroked his cock harder, Dean screamed as his orgasm ripped through him; back arching off the bed as he came, hard, in Sam's mouth.

Sam cleaned Dean up and pulled away, grinning up at his brother as he snaked his way up, lips pressing against Dean's. The two of them moaned simultaneously and Dean pulled away, head falling back against the bed as he panted. With a small smile, Sam fell to the bed next to Dean, wrapping an arm around him as he closed his eyes.

"I love you." Dean panted out, turning his head to look at Sam, a smile on his face and tears rimming his eyes. Sam took a deep breath and leaned in, kissing the spot just under Dean's eye before resting his forehead against Dean's.

"I love you too."

The two of them just laid there; Dean wrapped up in Sam's arms, warm, happy and safe - without a care in the world. But, even as Dean smiled and kissed Sam, he felt  _wrong_ , felt almost as if this wasn't how things were supposed to be. Dean sat up in the bed, tearing from Sam's arms as the same feeling of confusion, as he had before, washed through him.

"What's wrong?" Sam sat up, a hand running along Dean's bicep slowly, causing him to shudder and shrink away, muttering incoherent words. Staring at Dean, Sam's eyebrows knit in confusion and he reached out, once again, to touch Dean.

"You're not real." Dean muttered, huddling against the headboard; knees brought to his chest, and his arms wrapped around them.

"Of course I am, Dean." Sam whispered, sitting on his heels in front of Dean, hand resting on his calve. "I'm as real as you want me to be." Smiling, Sam moved his hand up and down Dean's leg, stroking it lovingly.

"No.." Dean shook his head, shut his eyes and pressed his face against his forearms. Rocking back and forth, Dean kept muttering to himself; asking why he was here, why Sam wasn't _alive_ , and why someone was playing a trick on him.

Suddenly, everything faded away; Dean looked up and Sam was gone, the bed was gone, and it was nothing but black. In the distance, Dean could hear screaming - a man's voice - and he tried to shut it out, tried to ignore it.

The voice said his name.  
It sounded like Bobby..

* * *

 

"Dean!" Bobby yelled as he and Rufus burst into the warehouse; Rufus running one way, after the Djinn, and Bobby running toward Dean, who was strung up and hooked to a bag, in which his blood was pooling into. "Dean.." Bobby whispered; the blade he was holding dropping to the floor before going to the needle in Dean's neck and pulling it out gently.

When the needle was out, Bobby bent over and grabbed the knife; bringing it to the rope that held Dean's wrists together and cut it, until Dean was free. Bobby caught Dean before he hit the ground and knelt beside him; one hand on the young man's neck, the other wrapped around his shoulders.

"Come on, you idjit.." Bobby muttered, and shut his eyes, listening to a scream in the distance, followed by laughter. When he opened his eyes, Bobby saw that Dean's were blinking, slowly but surely, and he gasped in relief.

"Dean.. Come on boy, wake  _up_." Bobby gave Dean's neck a soft slap, and the young man groaned, head turning from left to right, before he looked up at Bobby. Everything was hazy; Bobby didn't look real, none of it did, and suddenly Dean wondered if he was still dreaming.

"Sam.." Dean coughed out, his eyes shutting as he fell back against Bobby's arm. The older hunter bit his lip and shook his head, running a hand down Dean's arm slowly.

"Dean, Sam is dead.. He has been for months." Bobby's voice was soft, sympathetic, and Dean shook his head, muttering  _no_  over and over again. Swallowing hard, Bobby pulled himself and Dean up, and held onto him. At the same time, Rufus came walking out, wiping his knife against his jeans, eyes wide when they fell on Dean.

"He's okay?"

Bobby shook his head as he dragged Dean out of the warehouse, making their way to his Impala. "He thinks Sam is still alive," Bobby explained as he laid Dean on the backseat of his car and shut the door, turning to Rufus.

"He must have been dreaming about him." Rufus sighed and slid the knife back into its holster on his side. "I'll follow you back home." When Rufus walked away, Bobby climbed into the car and started it up; whipping it around until he was pointed north, toward the highway.

In the backseat, Dean shut his eyes tightly; keeping the tears in, that threatened to fall, and took a shaky breath. He  _had_ been dreaming about Sam - everything was in his head. The truth was, Sam was dead - had been for six months, and the last time they made love was hours before he was killed. Sam hadn't made love to him; he hadn't told him that he loved him, nor had they even kissed before Sam left.

With that realization, Dean shrunk into a ball on the backseat and let the tears fall; a sob ripping from his throat as his chest tightened. His heart was breaking, for the final time, and Dean allowed the pain to wash over him; welcomed the heartache to consume him, to grip him and twist until there was nothing left to give.

"Wanna go back.." Dean muttered when the car stopped and Bobby shut it off, turning to look at him.

"What?" Bobby asked, forehead furrowed as he looked at Dean, laying in a ball in the backseat, arms over his head. His heart broke for the boy - he had lost his brother in the most _unimaginable_  way, and he wasn't over it, never would be.

"I want to go back. I was with Sam, I want to be  _with Sam_. Want to be with him, Bobby.." Dean choked back a sob as he pulled his arms from his head. "I was happy, he was alive… Bobby, please.." Dean pleaded, eyes gleaming with tears in the moonlight, and Bobby's heart sunk even more.

"Dean, it wasn't real, and you know that. I know you  _think_ he may have been alive, but he wasn't, boy." Bobby reached a hand to touch Dean's, feeling it go limp in his own and sighed.

"I don't care. He was alive, he was  _mine_ , and… I told him I loved him, Bobby. He was alive, he knew I loved him… Sam was there, and now he's not." Tears flowed from Dean's eyes as he turned over, away from Bobby and pressed his face into his hands. "I miss Sammy.." Dean sobbed out, pressing himself against the back of the seat as tremors passed through him; his entire body trembling.


End file.
